


【哈德】当Harry哭鼻子时他在干些什么

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: 究极无敌ooc乱吃飞醋哭包救世主
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	【哈德】当Harry哭鼻子时他在干些什么

Harry Potter其实是个爱哭鬼。

Draco望着从壁炉里出来就开始抽泣的年轻傲罗，无奈地展开了双臂，黑发青年立刻长腿跨过沙发背，像麻瓜电视播的战争电影中发射的炮弹一样冲进了Draco怀里。

虽然Draco才是安慰人的那一个，但他被强硬地圈在健壮的身体和柔软的沙发之间，除了能动动手腕抚摸那人的发尾，其他地方一律动弹不得。

接着，那颗黑色脑袋埋在他的肩颈处，啪嗒啪嗒地往他精致的丝绸睡衣上掉眼泪。

一年前。

“Draco？！”

牵着的手被忽然挣开，Narcissa诧异地惊呼，惊讶地看着他的儿子转过身，用前所未有的勇气和力量推开挡在他身前的Lucius，朝远处空中的一大团纠缠着的红光和绿光的方向跑去。

Harry Potter。

他默念着以往大多数时间没有好好念过的名字，不管不顾地往前奔跑着，无畏的脚步卷起地面的尘土，心底里却盘踞着不安和恐惧。

此时他对那一句“Harry Potter is dead”可能会再次响彻霍格沃茨的惧怕程度不亚于任何一件会让他感到害怕的事。

当他跑到的时候，红光和绿光通通消失不见了，他瞪大眼睛站在伏地魔的身后，那令无数人憎恨的身躯在他眼前迸裂成无数的碎片，他欣喜而激动地透过漂浮的碎片看见了又拯救了一次世界的救世主。

他们就这么对视着，等到伏地魔留下的最后一点点尘埃也消失不见，Harry才如梦初醒般喊了一声Draco的名字，不是Malfoy。

紧接着他做了一件让Draco的心脏都要蹦出来的事——他不仅冲过来抱住了Draco，还抱着他哭。

Draco被大掌钉在Harry的胸前，他下意识挣脱开这个跟他当了七年死敌、现在浑身上下还脏兮兮的人，但他意识到自己也没好到哪里去，于是生生忍住了推开他的念头，紧攥着自己的衣角不知所措。

Harry的哭声在他耳边从压抑的抽泣渐渐变成一声高过一声的嚎啕大哭，像是要把前十七年没流过的眼泪都在这个时候补完似的。

Draco被他的情绪所感染，也心生难过起来，他将手抬起来轻拍着Harry的后背，就像小时候母亲哄他睡觉一样。

Draco不敢出声，他认为Harry只是紧绷了许久的神经一瞬间松懈下来导致的情绪崩溃，以至于他会抓着随便一个看得着的人寻求安慰，哪怕这个人是Malfoy。自己只是暂时充当他一时混乱的精神支柱，也许等他回过神来就会推开自己，然后跑去跟Weasly家的小母鼬接吻，他有些酸涩地想。

Harry哭了很久，在Draco认为自己的右肩快要塌了的时候他才慢慢抬起头来。

有多久没认真看清这张脸了？脸颊上青涩的软肉已经褪去，棱角锋利地显现出来，五官还是在脸庞上整齐地排兵布阵，那双眼睛就算经历了一切也依旧是透亮而纯粹不带杂质的绿色，他长出了青青的胡渣，像是一个大人了，但傻傻的黑色眼镜又把他大人的轮廓藏了一些起来，让他看起来离成熟还有那么一点点距离。

此时这张脸上布满了脏脏的灰尘，泪痕纵横交错，镜片后的绿色宝石被泪水冲刷过后更加清澈明亮了。

Draco顿时心软得一塌糊涂，揪着Harry衣服背后的手攥紧又放开，最终还是挣脱了Harry已经松懈力道的怀抱，硬邦邦地说：“你赢了，Potter，恭喜你。”

Harry很深情地看着他，眼里是某种情绪倒影出来的亮光，Draco捉摸不透也不敢去猜测那是什么，他往后退一步，低头看着脚尖旁的石子，他听见人潮中传出的欢呼声快要蜂拥而至，心生紧张，可那句“我要走了”却怎么也说不出来。

Harry俯身将唇印在他的唇上，只是一瞬就分开了，Draco还是尝到了眼泪的咸味，他震惊地看着Harry，Harry抹了抹脸上的眼泪，深深看了他一眼，又朝他的背后露出了一个抱歉的笑容，然后转身去接受人群的拥簇，他和纳威都被抛了起来，胜利的欢呼一声高过一声。

Draco摸了摸嘴唇，看着被扔在空中还偷偷用衣袖抹眼泪的救世主忍不住笑了出来，他准备在那群人冷静下来发现他之前离开，忽然又想起刚刚Harry那个歉意的神情，心里咯噔一下。

转过头，果然看见Lucius杵在面前，嘴唇因为愤怒而以极快的频率抖动着，一手揽着已经昏过去的Narcissa。

时隔五个月Draco才再次见到Harry，在圣芒戈的走廊上。

经历了战争的学生中，只有少部分回去重新读了七年级，其中不包括Harry和Draco。

Draco那时脸颊发烫，觉得有些丢脸——Harry穿着笔挺的制服，已经成为了正式的傲罗，而Draco刚刚结束身为前食死徒必须接受的软禁生活，现在还只是一个只能跟在别人屁股后面跑的实习治疗师。

Harry却不明白他这些小心思，他送执行任务过程中受了伤的同事来治疗，脸上还沾着一点血迹，没想到能碰见Draco，疲劳的神色一扫而尽，喜出望外地向他打招呼。

Draco在胖胖的主治疗师身后探出脑袋，只拘谨地朝他点了点头，便跟着治疗师进了手术室。

Harry坐在外面的休息椅上等着手术结束，Draco举着魔杖平稳地漂浮着做完手术的傲罗出来时，Harry立刻站起来拦住他，问他有没有空，Draco在其他同事的注视下飞快又小声地吐出一句“在这里等我”，偏开了身子将病人送去病房。

Draco回来的时候黑头发的傲罗已经歪着头打起盹了，他坐到他旁边，那颗脑袋立马就像铁块被磁铁吸引一样靠在他的肩上。

“Draco，我好想你。”Harry闷闷地说。

Draco为了避免这个不知道吃了什么看起来又长高了几厘米的格兰芬多巨怪靠得不舒服，挺高了脊背端端正正地坐着，嘴上带刺：“救世主来找我这个前食死徒有什么事吗？”

颈窝处的气息一滞，Harry抬起头来，皱着眉，好看的绿宝石蒙着一层不可置信：“你忘记我们的吻了吗？”

“……”Draco当然记得，但没想到他会这么直白，噎了一下，“我能理解在你感到巨大的喜悦时会忍不住跟他人分享的心情，即使你的表达方式是一个吻，即使……嗯，被表达的对象是一个Malfoy，但我决定不追究这个惹人厌烦的粗鲁行为，谁叫你拯救了世界呢。”

他看见Harry脸上开心的神情渐渐消失，不着痕迹地深吸了一口气别开眼，耷下眼睑别扭道：“而且，我要谢谢你，Potter，”他捏着身上的白袍又抬起头，望着被魔法光束柔和地照着的天花板，“谢谢你为我和我的母亲作证，虽然……虽然父亲还是被关进了阿兹卡班，虽然我和母亲被该死的傲罗关在家里除了吃饭睡觉什么都不能干——甚至连读书看报也不可以——整整五个月！我，我还是得跟你道谢。”

“你其实，不喜欢我？”Harry的声音竟然有些哽咽，吓坏了Draco。

“这跟喜欢有什么关系？”Draco从来不敢妄想那个吻的含义会包含“喜欢”这个词，于是他嘴硬地撒谎，在骗Harry也是在骗自己，“你是觉得吻了我我就会喜欢你？我为什么要喜欢你？”

Harry嘴角一扁，眼眶以惊人地速度红了：“你为什么不喜欢我？”

蒙蒙水雾透过镜片让Harry的模样看起来更加伤心，Draco被他要哭的样子弄得发蒙：“嘿，停下，疤头，你是被什么黑魔法附身了吗，怎么又哭了，别搞得我好像在欺负你一样。”

“你就是在欺负我，”Harry把眼角渗出的泪立即抹掉，眼镜被他的动作弄得歪歪斜斜，站起身俯身将手压在Draco的肩上，“我喜欢你，Draco，你明明接受了我的亲吻，为什么说你不喜欢我？”

分明在哭却表现得丝毫不像个弱者。

Draco被近在咫尺又直勾勾的视线盯得发麻，明明是学生时代最看不顺眼的死对头被他弄哭了，他却一点胜利的愉悦也没有，他的心情分为一半一半，一半是慌张，他深藏了至少两年的秘密就快要被发现了，一半是震惊，救世主竟然哭着向他表白了。

疤头，哭着，表白，对象是Malfoy。

无论在这之中哪两个单词排列组合，Draco都不太能接受，或者说是不敢相信。

Harry低着头看他，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地砸在镜框上：“我替你妈妈作证，因为她救过我，而且处在母亲这个身份上她确实是——很伟大的。我替你作证，是因为我并不讨厌你，哪怕你是一个小食死徒，你在学校里对我的嘲笑挖苦还有恶作剧我都记得一清二楚，你是一个坏得明明白白的小混蛋。”

“但这并不妨碍我喜欢你，我想你，”Harry皱了皱鼻子吸了一口气，无视Draco惊讶的脸，继续哑着嗓子道，“——无论是在那个吻之前，还是之后的这五个月。傲罗的训练很艰难，我没那么坚强，但我总会幻想出一个小小的Draco给我加油打气。”

“他们看我是救世主，所以对我的训练减少了一半的时间，我很快就跟着他们出任务——但是出任务也很难，总是有追捕食死徒残党的任务派到我手上，我有一次受了重伤——”说到这里Harry停顿了一下，打了个哭嗝，“刀伤没办法用魔法解决，他们只好把我送到麻瓜医院，我的担架上染了好多血，我以为我真的会死。”

“Potter……”Draco皱着眉头，替他摘下那副镜片被泪水弄得模糊不清的眼镜，黑发男孩的额头顺势抵了上来。

“我昏睡了过去，但是梦见你了，你像个小天使，身上穿的就像你今天穿着的白袍子，背后长着可爱的小翅膀，”Harry忽然破涕为笑，Draco红了红脸，“然后跑过来抱着我，让我不许继续睡，虽然很舍不得那么可爱的你……”

“那只是梦！”Draco红着脸恶狠狠地打断。

“很舍不得你，不过我还是很听你的话，立刻醒了过来，”Harry蹭了蹭他的额头，“后来去向魔法部申请把你的监视期从八个月减到了五个月，因为我想快点见到你……”

意思是，如果没有疤头，他还得在家里无所事事地再待三个月，Draco呆住——疤头为他做了那么多事，他还一直不敢正视自己的感情，好不容易再见，还把人给弄哭了。

一阵歉意和动容涌来，Draco扭捏了许久，一开口却还是习惯性地吐出酸溜溜的刀子：“噢……不愧是大难不死的男孩，连找关系都这么简单。”

“没人会拒绝拯救了两次世界的Harry Potter。”Harry笑了笑，Draco却沉默了，被叫了这么多年的救世主，或许这是他自己第一次这么坦然地甚至是用炫耀的语气说出这个身份。

Draco总是喊他救世主的原因就是知道Harry并不喜欢这个称号，还暗自纳闷怎么会有人不因为自己获得的荣光而高兴——后来只能待在家里做思想者的Draco倒是想明白了。

也许，也许现在的Harry已经不再去抵抗这个压在他身上的名头，像大人一样学会了与压力和解。

——Draco不知道Harry从前私底下是不是也这么爱哭鼻子，但现在却愿意在自己面前示弱。

意识到这个，Draco莫名其妙地恢复了神采，他也不太明白自己为什么开心，他眼睛亮亮的，将Harry的眼镜攥在手里，发自内心地夸赞道：“你真厉害。”

“你说甜言蜜语的样子真可爱。”Harry吻了下去，把Draco接下来要说的话堵住了。

——这次没有一触即分。

或许伏地魔的死开发了Harry的泪腺，如果Draco在他们确定关系那一刻开始贮存Harry的泪水，大概是不出一年就能淹没Malfoy庄园的程度。

——有些夸张了，但Draco实在不知道一个人的泪腺怎么会发达到这种程度——尤其是在床上。

Draco擦掉年轻傲罗脸上的泪珠，轻柔地搓着他的发尾，主动抬起头咬住他的嘴唇，先给了他一个短短的却是蜜糖般的甜吻，再亲了亲他泛红的眼角，停下来耐心地看着他的眼睛。

“我只是想你了。”Harry不满意他的浅尝甄止，追着他又吻了一遍，蹭得两个人脸上都是泪水和口水。

“到底发生了什么？那个魔法通讯司的妖婆又性骚扰你了？”Draco纳闷，冷静地掏出手帕擦干净了脸。

前一阵子魔法通讯司的副司长对新上任的傲罗队长苦苦追求爱而不得，想霸王硬上弓却被对男女追求者一视同仁的Harry通过正当防卫折断了手臂，按理说她还没机会回去复职，上个礼拜Draco还在圣芒戈看见她。

Harry摇头，委屈地拱了拱Draco的额头。

“魔法纪律司的老东西又为难你了？”Draco皱眉，“我上次明明已经威胁过他要是再找你麻烦Malfoy就停止对他的药剂公司供应魔药原材料。”

“不……他已经对我道歉了，”Harry闷闷地说，“事实上，如果你不去找他我也能处理好这件事，他只不过是污蔑我在魔法部里对他施咒，Merlin知道我当时只是掏出魔杖吓唬吓唬他而已，这件事情一个闪回前咒就能澄清……现在竟然有流言说我被你包养了……救世主利益熏心甘心成为Malfoy的小白脸……”

“所以你因为这个不开心？”Draco搂住Harry的脖子，偏头偷偷笑了起来，“这有什么不对吗？是你现在没有住在华丽的Malfoy庄园里，还是那一衣柜的当下最时髦的麻瓜衣服不是你的？你要知道，Malfoy现任家主每天下了班还在沙发苦苦等着他出去执行任务的小白脸回家。”

“等我回来干你吗？”Harry又用额头去顶他。

“疤头！”Malfoy现任家主白皙的薄脸皮下升起一团粉红，“我不想和你说话了！”

“哦，你现在更愿意和那个黑皮肤的男人说话吗？”Harry鼻音浓重地拉开了距离，蹭乱的头发搭耷拉在额前，模样委屈。

“什么男人？”Draco因为Harry的突然埋怨而不解，他每天都跟那么多男病人男同事打交道，做生意的麻瓜对象里也有男客户，一直以来Harry也没有说过什么，怎么今天突然……噢，今天？今天他确实跟一个黑皮肤的男人说话了，“啊，那是Blaise，他的爱人受伤了，来找我配药，你知道吗，他的爱人竟然不是Pansy，我真遗憾他们没有在一起，他们明明两情相悦了这么久……Harry，你是说你今天去圣芒戈了却没有来找我？”

“配药需要摸头吗？”Harry皱着眉一脸受伤，质问道，“他的拥抱能让你更有力量工作吗？你为什么看着他笑得那么开心？”

Draco不可置信地拖长了声音大声道：“What——？我们只是——叙旧！我们很久没见了，你知道，如果你和Weasly或者Granger时隔很久再见面也会拥抱的，因为你们是好朋友。”

“可是我不会捏他们其中一个的脸，他们也不会捏我的！”

“我有躲开！Blaise他只是太想我了，而且他从来跟其他的斯莱特林不太一样——我是说，他总是喜欢肢体接触什么的，这只是他表达友好的一种方式！说不定你刚认识他他也会跟你勾肩搭背——你为什么又哭？！”

Harry用手背抹掉眼泪：“我才是你的男朋友，你为什么要让别人碰你？”

“你在吃醋吗？疤头？”Draco恍然大悟地笑了出来，手抚上他湿漉漉的眼角。

“你当然才是我的爱人，我跟他只是朋友，你不要总为了这种事哭，我都没有因为你总是收到女孩子的鲜花和情书而对你生气。”Draco记得，上一次Harry吃醋是因为Draco为了安抚病人的家属和他们拉了手——但见鬼的那只是两个十二岁不到的小男孩，上上次是吃醋商场的男服务员对Draco抛媚眼——但Draco发誓那个男人也对Harry抛了，还有上上上次……

“我根本不喜欢她们。”Harry理直气壮道，他眨眨眼，一滴晶莹的透明液体从眼镜边滑下来滴到了Draco脸上。

“我也不喜欢Blaise，而且我有爱人，他也有爱人。”Draco无奈地放软了语气，亲昵地用脸颊蹭蹭Harry，罕见地讨好道。

Harry顺势捏着他的下巴，得寸进尺地掠夺了一番他的口腔，又退出来对着他的唇瓣啃咬，粉色的唇被蹂躏得艳红，甚至渗出了一点点血珠。Harry将它们舔掉，哑着嗓子问：“你最喜欢我，对吗？”

Draco痛得抽气，也有点心生委屈起来，明明他什么错也没有，疤头这个一吃醋就要哭，一哭就要弄痛他的毛病到底什么时候能改改。

Harry得不到回答，动作粗暴地扯开Draco丝绸睡衣的扣子，拇指用力地按揉着他胸前的红点，指腹上的茧刮来刮去，疼得Draco弓起身子。

Harry啃咬他的脖颈，像一个正在进食的吸血鬼，即使他没有尖牙，但留下的牙印深得足够Draco穿上一周的高领衣服。

“你最喜欢我对吗？回答我，Draco。”Harry的掌心擦过Draco上身的每一寸肌肤，顺着平坦紧实的小腹伸进了宽松的睡裤里，隔着内裤不轻不重地揉捏他。

“啊……”Draco被撩拨起了欲望，难耐地扭着身子，手掌抵在Harry胸前的傲罗徽章上。

“我喜欢你——最喜欢你，Harry……”Draco甜蜜地叫道，依顺Harry的动作蹬掉了睡裤。

Harry将他抱到身上，隔靴搔痒般挺着下身磨着Draco被内裤包裹的屁股，眼镜抵着Draco的鼻梁，满眼都是爱意：“那你亲亲我。”

Draco趴在Harry胸前，听话地将唇贴上去，舌尖顺着唇缝钻进去搅了一通，退出来轻轻地吮吸他的唇瓣，舔吻他下巴上的青茬。

距离近在咫尺，Harry性感地喘息渡到了Draco的嘴里，他把玩了一阵手中浑圆的屁股，便急不可耐地将Draco身上最后一道防线给破坏掉。

“这是我最喜欢的内裤之一！”绣着一条小银蛇的墨绿色内裤正可怜兮兮地躺在地毯上，不整齐的裂口昭示着他刚经历过怎样残忍的对待。

“等会儿帮你恢复如初。”Harry敷衍道，用了一个无杖魔法给Draco紧闭的穴口润滑，手指在外面揉了揉便戳了进去。

Harry一进去就专门对着他的敏感点捅，Draco捏着Harry的肩膀大声呻吟。

Draco喘得忘情时，Harry将手指抽了出来，抓着Draco的手放在自己腿间，那里又热又硬，把裤子顶得紧绷绷的。

Draco坐在他腿上往后挪了挪屁股，被Harry抓着手解开他的皮带和裤子拉链，掏出了尺寸可观的大家伙。Draco摸了一把，又退后了一点，准备伏低身子含住，却被握着腰往前提了起来，硬物顶着湿漉漉的穴口。

“坐上来。”Harry命令道。

Draco咽了咽口水，每次他的前戏没能做足都是Harry要发狠操他的预兆，Draco小心地扶着他的欲望坐下去，龟头堪堪被肉穴包裹，Harry就直接一进到底。

Draco光裸地趴在他身上，咬着下唇承受猛烈的撞击。Harry却还整齐地穿着傲罗制服，只有一根肉棒在他里面进进出出，冷冰冰的金属裤链一下一下地磨着Draco大腿内侧的嫩肉。

Harry身下无情地蹂躏着他的敏感点，脸上却满目都是委屈，眼眶还红着，低低软软地说：“你不许给别人碰。”

“我没——啊！”Draco又被顶得颠了一下，继续抗议，“你说得好像我是故意给别人碰似的！”

Harry不满地咬了一口他的脖颈，又留下了一个牙印，越来越凶狠地抽插，眼角又滑过一滴眼泪，语气可怜兮兮：“你的头只能给我摸，手只能给我拉，嘴只能给我亲，屁股只能被我插。”

Draco被他幼稚得像小孩对喜欢的玩具宣誓主权一般的发言逗得有些无语，又因为他的撞击被顶得说不出话，只好凑上去吮吸他的脖颈。

Harry把手掌放上Draco的后脑勺上揉了一会儿，翻身将人压在身下，抬起Draco的一条腿速度不减地继续在他的肉道里横冲直撞。

Draco仰着头喘气，断断续续地开口让他慢点，回答他的只有交合的水声，盖住了壁炉里的劈啪作响，汁液飞溅出来，零零星星溅到了Harry的制服上。

Draco张着嘴，只能从喉咙里发出细细碎碎的呜咽，柔软的金色刘海散在额前，随着被顶的节奏飞起又落下。

Harry的动作慢了下来，埋在Draco脖子里喘气，握着被冷落了很久的Draco的欲望有一下没一下地撸动，小兽呜咽一般闷声唤了一句Draco。

锁骨又沾上一丝凉意，Draco好笑又无奈地亲亲他的发顶，缓慢地扭着腰让Harry在他体内打转：“啊……我总有一天要让所有人知道，他们的救世主，是个，爱哭鬼。”

“你是我的，Draco。”Harry虔诚又仔细地吻着他的五官，手上用强硬的力道锁着他的身子，还带着哭腔语气却不容拒绝。

Draco心软地抚着Harry的背，从手掌给这只小兽轻柔地输送安全感：“我是你的，Harry，我永远是你的。”

END


End file.
